Jealousy Convicted
by Wolfy and Wataru
Summary: Mei, suddenly decides she will disappear. No one knows though... that in her plan she dies... Or-so it seems. Rated T for POSSIBLE attempt of suicide/murder, And Language. -semi-Hiatus- for now
1. Plasma Air Ship

I know before I said I was going to finish my other stories before i started another... But i couldn't pass this Idea! (and if it fails I can always delete it...)

Well i don't own pokemon and I hope you enjoy and I can't wait for the day when I don't NEED to type the disclaimer...( I know that day with never come... but a girl can dream... right?)

Thunder: Well you people probably don't know who is in this story so... there is Mei, Kyouhei, Hugh, Curtis, Colress-

Lolz: There is a place were I can put the characters... you know that right...?

Thunder: No cause I've NEVER been put in that place!

Lolz: because your a type of author... so only the people we wright fan fictions for go there...-o-

Thunder:...0.o... that makes more since then you would think...

Lolz: Go figure...

Thunder: STOP USING SMART WORD PLAY!

Lolz: maybe i will maybe I wont!

(P.s. In this Mei Kyouhei, and Hugh are all 18 and Colress is 20.)

* * *

-Prologue-

-June 5th-

-Kyouhei-

I watched in triumphant as my opponents last pokemon fell and I could know fallow my sister to help take down Team Plasma.

"Your sister, her pokemon are about the same strength as you own... yet, hers power is to it's full potential..." The (freakishly tall) man in a white lab coat, told me as he walked closer to me.

"And WHY would you think I care?" I was not going to back away and show that I might be at least a little scared.

"Because I know that you care for your sister and wish the best for her." He walked closer yet which made me a little freaked out.

"Okay, I see you aren't going to drop the subject of my sister, but how would you even know we are brother and sister to begin with?" He raised an eye brow at me.

"Well, besides the fact that you look so similar, I kind of figured. And how you reacted just made my hypothesis true after all." He just shrugged his shoulders, and continued to talk all sciency like. I knew I was giving him a skeptical look. He noticed this after a wile and frowned.

"you have no idea what I was talking about do you?"

"Not a clue, now how do I find Genesis so I can kick his ass, help Mei and Hugh free Kyurem, and disband Team Plasma ONCE-and-for-ALL!"

"Sorry I can do no such thing..." He shuck his head, and shrugged.

"What do you mean!?" I was confused, "I Beat you in battle!"

"you may have done just that but you did NOT prove to me that you can bring out your Pokemon's full potential, so i can not let you past."

I was so mad now. "THEN i WILL JUST FIGHT YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU DO SEE THERE FULL POTENTIAL!"

"I disagree with you, because you have battled me more times then your sister, and then some, I have noticed from the very first time we battled that you would never be able to do so." He turned away from me witch made me want to punch his stupid Blue hair spiral thing from here to Kanto. And I was about to do so when some Grunts can in and started yelling that Kyruem was gone and so was Genesis.

"Looks like my job here is done then." For the first time the Grunts noticed me and reached to there belts for there poke-balls only to remember that Hugh and My sister had already defeated them.

"who is this kid?" One of them asked after a moment of shocked silence.

"I don't really know his name but I do know that his sister is the cause of our down fall..." At Colress's comment, I nearly killed him. And it toke all six of the Grunts to pull me away from him and another five to get me out of the room.

* * *

-June 5th-

-Hugh-

I watched in astonishment as Mei single handedly defeated all of the shadow trade, and went after Genesis. I Looked down at the Leipard, that had once been my sisters Purrloin. It growled at me and tried to claw me. The shadow trade member who had raised it for the last six years was no ware in sight. But then again when are the shadow trade EVER in sight. I was clutching the poke ball the trade member had left behind before he vanished.

"Looks like it's just you and me know... hu?" i sat in front of the purple and yellow pokemon, hoping and praying that it would remember me.

"Pard..." It growled at me again, and It swipped it's paw atr me and clawed the side of my face. So i returned it to the ball.

'_I'll take you back to Hanna, I know you'll remember her.'_ I silently promised. I was about to leave Genesis's office, when an all to familiar man with blond hair walked by and down the stairs to were Mei had given chase to Genesis.

* * *

-June 5th-

-Mei-

I ran after Genesis only to see a small dot on the horizon, as I assumed he was getting away via Pokemon.

"Bastard..." I mumbled under my breath. i didn't usually speak, or even think like that but i was for to pissed off that team Plasma would go to such lengths and use even legendary pokemon to freeze the region,

"Now, now, now. Mei? Why would you speak such fowl words." I turned to the man who had come up behind me. One of the few people I had once trusted and maybe even liked...a lot... that was until he told me he was a leader of team plasma. Once I realized who it was I turned back to the small dot on the horizon that was now just vanishing.

"What do YOU want?" I asked coldly not turning back to him.

He just sighed and I could hear him stepping closer to me.

"WHAT do you WANT?" i asked colder and stricter, and cast a cautious glance behind me at him. He tried to look me in the eye, but I averted his gaze. He started to TRY and talk to me but him being a scientist and all, just made me more confused and because of that madder. He just sighed as he realized he had lost me with his sciencey speak.

"Just spit it-" i was trying to yell at him and turn around at the same time. but I didn't realize how close he was really standing to me. If he was (way) shorter I may have ended up kissing him at that moment. But thankfully I just ended up turning into chest, and I tried to back away but the railing of the side of the ship wouldn't allow me to.

* * *

-June 5th-

-Curtis-

(who is oblivious to what is happening to his friends on the team plasma air ship.)

"I WISH I HAD POOR PEOPLE PROBLEMS!" I banged my head on the wall in the break room. Sadly at that moment, Nancy had decided to walk in.

"Well you can't have poor people problems, your a rich people" She replied and sat down on one of the two red velvet couches.

"How I mean WHY did I ever sign that stupid contract?" I continued to bang my head on the wall.

"Well i don't know why you wouldn't! This job is amazing! We get to travel" She continued to talk, and talk, and talk. but I just ignored her.

"Hey! Christoph!" She hit me in the back of the head. "Why don't you call your girl friend, and take your mind off work?"

"Wait? do you mean Mei?" I asked.

"Of coarse I do silly!" She walked over to the small closet that I kept my other close in and she came back with my black jacket.

"First of all, I don't get a say in this do I? and second, Mei is a good friend of mine, NOT my girl friend."

"Well No, you don't get a say in this, annnndddd, I know you wish she was! and i know that look on your face, you think SHE is with some one else!" She gave her 'all knowing' grin.

i regretted asking, but i asked anyway. "... And how would you know that?" i toke my head peace off and smoothed my hair as she put my hat over my hair before it had a chance to pop back up.

"welll, lets just say I know her worry wort brother..." She blushed a little as she said so.

"you mean her completely annoying, brother Kyouhei? you know him?"

"Lets just say, that more than one person can make the same mistake." She took my arm and pressed a couple of buttons on my X-Transceiver.

"okay, It's calling!" She gave me a toothy grin and a thumbs up before walking out of the room. I sighed and waited for Mei to answer. It rang longer than usual and when she answered she looked like she was relived that I called.

"Curtis!" She sounded even more relived then she looked.

"Yeah Mei... so I was wondering if I could meet you at the Ferris wheel in Nimbassa?"

"Oh, sure I'll see you in a little bit..." She paused and squinted her eyes at the screen, "Why is your forehead all red?..."

"Lets just make a long story shot, work" I sighed a little, but I couldn't help but think than Nancy actually tried to help me and it sort of worked.

"Oh... Okay, see you soon." And right before she hung up I could have sworn it sounded like she was yelling at some one else.

_'Thats odd, she almost always talks to me longer then that...and why was she yelling?...'_ I shock the thought away as i exited the studio, and avoided Nancy as she was walking around.

_'thank Arceus she didn't see me...'_ i thought as i walked down the streets of Nimbassa city to the amusement park.

* * *

So here is chapter one and I typed this SO much faster than I thought I would... It only took like an hour! YAY ME!

Thunder: (_PLEASE HELP ME!, I can't take it anymore!)_

_Lolz: *evil grin* ( my plan is working, Now I just need to drive him crazy!)_


	2. Confessions

So here is Chapter two! I think that this is one of my personal favorites and this to Me is one of my better stories. Anyways I don't own pokemon, (like always) and Well Thunder has locked him self in a box. Arceus knows why... Well actually I sort of drove him crazy and now he is sort of locked himself in a box.

So any way besides that, I will now go to the story.

* * *

-June 5th-

-Mei-

I was leaving the Nimbassa city Amusement park with the Ralts that Curtis had just Traded with me. She seemed calm and kept looking at me. I was holding her in my arms and decided that I wanted to see if she really wanted to be with me and be a partner of mine. I set her on the ground and knelled in front of her. She was shocked when i asked if she wanted to stay with me. She nodded her head, and handed me a Green envelope, with a red heart on it and my name, that I figured was from Curtis.

It read-

_Dear Mei, _

_I was hoping that I would have already told you how I feel but apparently not if your reading this._

_This was really a back-up plan for if I failed to tell you how I feel... about you. Over the last coupe of _

_weeks I have really grown a liking toward you and I hope that is the same with you. What I'm really trying _

_to say, is that I love you Mei, and I hope I that the same feelings are returned.  
_

_P.S. Ralts basically begged me to give her to you. She likes you too._

_-Curtis_

After I read the letter, I felt kind of happy that he fells that way. But now Hugh, and Curtis have both told/written me a letter, to show how they feel. But I don't actually feel that way about either of them.

I shuck my head to clear it of my thoughts and picked Ralts back up.

I was walking back out of the amusement park when I ran into someone. A someone I least expected.

* * *

-June 10th-

-Hugh-

It was about two days after Mei had told me that she had encountered Colress, at the Amusement park in Nimbassa. I was a little worried that he was stalking her or something. So I silently promised myself I was going to make sure she wouldn't be hurt. So here I was at her house. Her mom said that she had just gone to do an earn and she would be home soon. So I sat down at the table in the kitchen, and a green envelope on the table caught my eye. All I could see on it was a Red heart sticker, so I picked it up and discovered that Mei's name was Also written on it. I looked up to make sure Mei's mom didn't see me and I slipped the envelope into my coat pocket. I decided to just ask Mei's mom to tell Mei that I had visited, and I left.

Once I was in the safety of my apartment, I took the letter out of my pocket. i opened the envelope carefully, and made sure I wouldn't rip it. The back of the letter inside was facing me and it had something written on it.

_Mei, Please meet me in the Marina Tunnel on June 11th, I don't have work that day._

I then flipped the letter over and noticed that I knew who this was who had written it. It was the little punk I had meet about four days earlier when Mei introduced me to him. The first thing he said about me was-

"_Oh, is this the guy you told me about who looks like a Qwilfish?"_

I called Mei on my X-Transceiver.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hay, Yeah Mei?, well Your friend Curtis- I think that was his name... well he just called me 'cause he said he couldn't get a hold of you."

"Thats weired... well what did he say?" She asked not giving the slightest hint that she was catching on to my plan.

"He said something about not being able to meat you tomorrow, then hung up..." i gave a shrug to make it look like I had no idea what was going on.

"Oh... Okay, well thank you for telling me." and she hung up.

I gave myself a satisfactory smile.

_'now that the little punk will be alone, I can get revenge."_ I thought.

* * *

-June 11th-

-Kyouhei-

I had been thinking about what Colress had said. And I decided that instead of helping my sister, I was just going straight to the pokemon league, and win. Just so I could wipe the smug smile off the stupid blond head, of a stupid scientist. (Ironically that last sentence doesn't make much since...)

I was about to do that too. Until I realized, I only had six of the league badges. All I needed was the Legend Badge and the Wave badge. I had already visited the Humilau City gym, But Marlon, the leader, wasn't there. So I went to Opleucid Gym but the city had been frozen by Team plasma by then. And it wouldn't be un-thawed for a LONG wile. Or until Mei and Hugh Defeated Team Plasma.

_'But I'm NOT going to wait that long.' _I thought and started to head to Humilau City from Undellnela town. I went through the Marina tunnel 'cause the heat today was unbearable.

I was about half way though the tunnel when I could have sworn I could hear Hugh yelling. So I walked a little faster and I nearly didn't see him 'cause of the dim lights. He was threating some guy with green hair and a black jacket.

"HUGH!" I had recognized Curtis, who Yancy had told me is really Christoph, right away. And I wasn't going to let my Friend hurt my girlfriend's colleague.

"Go away!" He just yelled back at me.

"No." I walked over to them.

"Kyouhei?... you know him!?" Christoph, asked as he tried to dodge a punch from Hugh.

"Yes, now come on..." I grabbed Hugh's jacket collar and started to drag him away.

* * *

-June 11th-

-Curtis-

After a near-death experience, (I know I'm exaggerating a little) I called Mei.

"Hello?, Oh Curtis!...are you at the Marina tunnel?" Mei answered and I was stunned.

'_did she forget?...'_ I asked my self.

"Yes... but where are you?" I asked her.

"Wait... Hugh told me yesterday, that you called him and couldn't make it..."

"I NEVER called Hugh... I don't even have his number!"

"So... Iwillseeyouinalittlebit!" i couldn't understand what she said but I figured that she was on her way.

* * *

Okay... so here is chapter two... and I can't believe Hugh would do that! actually I can... I made him do that... ;)

Thunder: i think this is turning into a pretty good story. *still inside of a box*

Lolz:_ (iz he high?)_

Gallade: sadly I can't tell you for sure...

Lolz:! XO When did you get here?! (_help me!...oh and for Thunders sake he says if you can get six more reviews he will come out of the box.)_


	3. Misunderstandings

I am Really liking were this story is going so instead of a super long disclaimer that no one probably reads I am going right to the story!

I don't own pokemon but one day I _**might!**_

Thunder: *in side of box* Don't get your hopes up just so they can be crushed!

Lolz:Thanks for that "_Heart warming" _advise!

* * *

-June 12th-

-Kyouhei-

I had found Draydon The Opelucid gym leader in the Humilau Gym talking with Marlon. After a wile they finally noticed me and just said that there would not be any challenges today.

'_thats what you think, but I have been waiting FAR to long for this day and I will get BOTH of my badges TODAY!'_ I thought before taking my my Samurott And letting him out. They still didn't realize that I had not left so Samurott Growled deep in his throat 'cause he was just as mad about what Colress said as I was. And all of my pokemon were thirsty for revenge. This got the gym leaders attention, and Draydon just started to yell at me.

"I told you there will be NO Challenges TODAY!"

"Except for MINE" I yelled back at him.

* * *

-June 12th-

-Mei-

I was just about ready to kill Hugh for what he did to Curtis, but that wouldn't help my problem with him at all. He doesn't know that I know he is out side my house hiding in the Bushes across the street. I opened the door for about the tenth time and yelled at him to go away, but he doesn't make any move to do so. He just sits there. And It's kinda freakin' me out. so I sneak through the back door of the house, only to run right into him. And I fell to the ground,

"What's your Problem!" I yelled at him

"MY Problem is this!" He took a green envelope out of his pocket and threw it to the ground next to me.

"YOU... you..." I couldn't believe all the time I was looking for the letter Curtis had given me, that Hugh had it. It doesn't really surprise me as much as I wish it did, but it was surprising all the same.

"I can't believe YOU!" I yelled up at him before grabbing the envelope and standing up. I ran back in the house and locked the all the doors. Finally I got an idea. The mail man would be at my house soon so I had no time to waist. I found the largest box I could, and I taped the bottom of it, and I Put a sticky note on the top.

it said-

_Mom, don't forget to mail this package, _

_I went out for a wile and just so you know..._

_ Hugh is out side the house trying to make _

_sure I don't leave... But I snuck out the back _

_so don't tell him that._

_-Love Mei._

_P.S. Don't tape the top of the box._

Almost as soon as I got inside the box I heard my mom's foot steps and hoped that she would notice the huge box in the middle of the kitchen. I held my breath as I heard her move closer to the box. And mumble the note to her self. Then I felt her try and pick the box up but ended up just pulling it to the front door. As soon as the hot summer air reached inside the box I wanted to get out but I had to wait until I was inside the mail truck and out of town before I did. Then almost as if on cue The mail truck pulled up and some how the short fat man who drives the truck got the box with Mei inside (Pun intended) the truck and he drove off. I waited a wile before coming out of the box and then the truck stopped. But then kept moving right after that. I noticed a latch on the door and pulled it and the door burst open making letters and bills fly all over the place.

'_Looks like some people are going to have some mail troubles... oh well.' _ And with that I jumped out of the truck. I called out my Unfezant and I told her to fly to Nimbassa.

* * *

-June 12th-

-Hugh-

I was a little suspicious about the huge box that Mei's mom dragged out of their house. After the Mail truck came and left I walked up to the house and knocked. I waited some time before Mei's mom answered and she said Mei wasn't there.

"When did she leave?" I asked her.

"I don'o... maybe ten minuets ago," She said with a shrug before closing the door. In my face.

'_Mei has been going to Nimbassa a lot lately so she would think that would be the last place I would look for her, but she is smart so she would figure that I would think that Nimbassa would be the LAST place I would look and go there any way.' _I thought as I walked down the street. _'but how did she even get out of the ho_use_ with out me notic- the box!' _I thought and ran back to Mei's house.

* * *

-June 12th-

-Kyouhei, (again)-

"LOOK old Man I beat you in a battle SO Give me The FUCKING badge already!" I was on my last nerve after I beat Marlon and got the Wave badge and then Challenged Draydon immediately after even with my tired team. Their Wanting for revenge was feeding them more then any sitrus berry. We won easily but first I need my badge before I could challenge the pokemon League.

After A LOT of negotiation I finally got the badge from the old man, even though I had to pay like 20,000 P and I had to wash the guys car, I still had the last badge.

"VICTORY ROAD HERE I COME!" I yelled out at the top of my lugs.

"Nice of you to warn it..." The last person I ever wanted to see again came up behind me. Colress.

"And what do you want? To gloat about my sister!?" I asked with so much sarcasm I couldn't even understand my self." Or how about the fact that in your eyes, I can never bring out the TRUE POTENTIAL of my pokemon, or do you just want to visit for old times sake?! Hmmm... It THAT what it is Visit for old times sake!?" I was so blinded by rage I almost missed the small smile of amusement on his face. And I was getting ready to Punch him into oblivion, when I saw my sister come up behind Colress.

* * *

Cliffy! And what do you think Kyouhei will do if Mei was maybe WITH Colress, his biggest enemy!- Jk I doubt that would happen... or would it?

Thunder: All she needs are 4 more reviews before I can come out of the box! (Don't review I BEG OF YOU I don't want to leave!)

Lolz: Who else wants me to make a fake account just so I can make Thunder come out of the box sooner? :S I know I do! ^w^ !

Thunder: you wouldn't... would you?

Lolz: ;S Try me. So anyways thank you all SOOO much for reading, and please review rate and comment on how you thought this is going or if you have Ideas for the next chapter or chapters after that.! (P.S. I don't do lemons)


	4. Burial, or resufacing,

I don't own pokemon or anything related to it!

Hehe, Thunder! Only 3 more reviews! ^W^ !

Thunder: WHY ARE YOU HELPING HER!

Lolz: Cause they want the story up dated sooner! ^w^

* * *

-June 15th-

-Hugh-

(LOTS of stuff has happened and you will be confused I KNOW, you will be informed better during flash backs of some of the people.)

I watched as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. The eighteen year old girl's smile would never be seen again. Her smile the one that could make even the darkest hearts a little brighter. That is all but Genesis's. And most importantly, the smile of the one I had loved. Who ever had done this to her would pay... He would pay dearly, and I had some key suspects in mind as the last of the dirt was placed over the body of Mei R. White. I stood there in bowed silence. It was starting to rain, as if even the sky and the sun would miss her warm smile. I was determined to stay there the longest, but it seems that I wasn't the only one with that idea. Kyouhei, her over determined brother. Curtis, who had revealed him self as Christoph three days prior, who had also quit his job will Mei lay sick in the hospital slowly but never the less dieing. And last but not least Colress who had a somber look on his face, he was the only one (besides the woman he brought with him.) Who hadn't shed a single tear. I stood their for hours as Kyouhei suddenly fell to his knees and started crying more tears then rain falling from the sky. Even I could feel tears coming into the corner of my eyes. After a wile Kyouhei's parents got him out of the mud were he had been lying down, his tears gone for almost an hour. And when Nancy, his girlfriend convinced him to come inside. My back was now acing from standing so long, but the pain in my heart was a thousand time worse. Curtis who left a huge bouquet a daisies and pink roses, (Mei's two favorite flowers) That covered nearly her entire grave. He slowly left tripping over his own feet. Colress who had left long before had come back, He was holding a single pink rose in his hand. He placed it ever so carefully on top of the stone that was engraved far to early for the girl of only eighteen. I stood there alone until after dark and my parents basically dragged me away. My feet left ruts in the ground leading from were I was standing for nearly fifteen hours, to the car that my dad Cherished more then life it self. I had the strangest feeling on the way home, the feeling that I didn't lose Mei, but more lost my self.

* * *

-June 26th-

-Kyouhei-

Eleven days, Eleven days from when my sister was lost, swallowed by the earth. Eleven days of hell, even though Nancy came over every day to see how I was doing, it seemed like I had never really lost more of my life then possible. Every day I would feel like I was just waiting my turn for death to take me. even though my mother had always brought pliantly of food in for me, I would just leave it on the night stand and stare into the light on my ceiling. Every day I cried until complete and udder exhaustion. Then I sleep until late in the after noon. I had lost my twin, my other half of me, the one I could rely on for anything. and when she relied on me most, I wasn't there. I didn't even know she was dieing until after I returned home victor of the pokemon league. So now here I am just waiting for death to take me slowly, waiting and suffering to make sure my lost sister knew I was doing this for her. Because of her suffering that lasted over three days. Wile mine has been going on for nearly twelve.

* * *

-June 26th-

-Nancy-

Everyday I would go to Kyouhei, and see if he was recovering. I would sit next to him on his bed, and listen to his whimpering, and how rugged his breathing was. He was sleeping most of the time I was with him. and he would wake up most of the time screaming it should have been him, it should have been him who died from poison that slowly ate away his sole. And every day i tell him.

"But then Mei, would be doing what your doing right now. She would never smile never do anything... do you really believe this is what she wants you to do? Morn her and wait until death takes you to?" I did the same thing with Christoph, he was doing better then Kyouhei, but not by very much. I would get the slightest of words from Kyouhei, but not Christoph. I waited for Christoph's parents to answer the door. I was always there for him when he needed me because he was there when I needed him. We thought of each other as brother and sister. I was at Mei's funeral. and her last wish was that she had a closed coffin ceremony so no one could see the dreadful pale non-smiling state she would be in. And we all honored he last wish. But what surprised me was how secretive the Priest was. He didn't talk much and when some one asked if the coffin be opened for last gifts he looked all nervous and told people to set the gifts on the floor in front of the coffin and that the gifts would be delivered.

* * *

-June 26th-

-Christoph-

I laid in bed and watched as the sun sat on the eleventh day without knowing if Mei was died or if I was just in the worst nightmare of my life that scared me so much that I went in to a coma. Nancy had just left and the whole time she was here I pretended to be sleeping. I would eat maybe one or two little bits of food every other day or so, But I was wishing that I could just see her face one more time know that she was fine and I would wake up from my hellish dream. I stood up and walked to my window. I looked out and I thought I could see Colress. But he was with some one, she was much shorter then himself. her long brown hair pulled into two separate Braids and when she turned to the man and smiled I new that was the woman he brought to the funeral. She was who everyone was morning. She was alive and standing right in front of my house, with a man no one approved of.

I jolted up right only realizing that I was sleeping, and Nancy wasn't gone she was sitting on the side of the bad and when I moved she looked at me hopefully and I just turned away, from her the way she was smiling, hoping, I was going to be fine. But I never would be. but I could not shake the fact that my dream felt to real, to real for comfort, to real to be the hell I've been living for elven days.

* * *

-June 15-

-flashback_ Mei-

_It felt wrong everything felt...wrong. Every forced and fake flinch when some one touched me, and the fact that my life was ending for everyone except for me and one other person. The only other person that understood me for Mei. But even he didn't know that I was not plaining to die._

* * *

-June 12-

-Flashback_ Colress-

_It was all my fault, all completely MY fault. I had asked her to come with me to help with my research. (that I was know using for good) I held her limp body as my usually clear and contempt mind started to panic._

_"Wake up!" I tried to get her to move. Nothing was working. I rushed her to the nearest Hospital. (witch lucky for me was only about half of a mile.)_

_I rushed inside, and I was questioned about what happened to her. But even I had no idea. All I saw was a quick shadow and then she was on the ground. _

_'NO she CAN'T die' I thought in horror as I found out she was poisoned._

_-_June 26th-

-End Flashback-

I jostled awake at the horrible memory of the day all hell broke lose. I sighed as my heart rate slowed down back to near-normal. I was sleeping on the couch in my small house. I walked into my bedroom, where a new friend of mine Christina, was sleeping soundly. She reminded me so much Mei, it hurt. Her long brown hair, that she had un-braided and let hang lose down to her mid thigh. Her yellow eyes were the only thing that didn't remind me of my lost friend. I listened to her quiet breathing for a wile before I sighed again, and walked back out of the room.

"Colress?" I heard Cristina's sleepy voice from in the bed room and I slowly walked back in.

"Yes?" I rubied my eyes a bit and I noticed she had turned the lamp on the night stand on. I was trying to avoid her gaze, so I wouldn't be completely reminded that I would never see Mei again. But she whispered my name so quietly I had to lift my head to see if she had really said my name. And instead of bright yellow eyes I stared into the Aqua blue eyes I thought I would never see again.

* * *

Oh My Gosh! I cried so much wile typing this! You have NO idea, Well I hope you liked, and that this is tuning into something no one would expect! ^W^ ! thanks for ready, please Rate and Review, and thank you all for reading!


	5. Toxic

_**PLEASE READ THE FALLOWING!**_

(SORRY EVERY ONE I have been adding A LOT of stuff to other chaperters that I've been doing! you may want to go back and read them! and again sorry, If you don't want to read them it is okay! You may be extremely confused so I urge you to re read some chapters for parts that may have been added, if you are still confussed after that PM me and I will try and explain the best I can with out giving away the story)We all though it was the end, then I uploaded another Chapter. :3 !

Well i don't own pokemon, and I think I forgot to put that in one of the chapters but we all no that I don't own it! Any way Thunder is freed from the box, and I thank DeidarasLoverCheeze and MajorelleSapphira for that.

Thunder: WHY!

Lolz: 'cause they wanted to! and thank you all again for reading and reviewing, And I hope you all like this Chapter! (This is Mei's Plan in this chap so everything will/should make since after this if not PM me and I will explain...)

* * *

-June 10th-

-Mei-

I was peacing my plan together, and how or if it would work. I had already contacted the shadow trade and they promised to help as long as I wouldn't stop Team Plasma from taking over the region. I agreed, and I was calling a friend of mine in a different region.

"I think your crazy but I will send the QwilFish, Mei... just don't do anything stupid, Okay?"

"I cant promise that Lyra, and I think you and I both know that what I am doing is stupid." I sighed.

"Okay, Dragonight will bring you the Qwilfish, But be careful, if it spikes you it's poison will seep into your blood stream. and after three days of suffering from the poison your heart rate will go down so slow you will nearing nearing death... But you wont die... Also you will appear to be dead, after that it take about twenty four hours and you will be fine but very weak..."She paused for a long moment. "Thats is what you plan to do isn't it?"

"Not exactly" I glanced away from the screen and turned the mounter off leaving Lyra to wounder if she should send the pokemon.

I was about to walk out of the pokemon center when Nurse Joy, asked me if I was Mei.

"Yes... what is it?" I was afraid she had over heard my conversation with Lyra.

"Some one just called, he said he needs to speak with you."

"Oh, Okay, may I ask who it is?"

"I ask him... Yes Sir, I'm still here, may I ask who this is though?... Okay," She told me his name is Colress.

"Okay, I'll take to him." I said and nurse Joy handed me the phone.

"Mei?"

"Yep what is it?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if you could accompany me to Pin Wheel Forest tomorrow?"

"Oh sure!" I said. _'looks like my plan is going into affect sooner then I thought it would.'_ I thought and bit my lip.

"Great! See you tomorrow." And he hung up. I handed the phone back to Nurse Joy and I walked back to my hotel room in Nimbassa.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" I asked my self under my breath. And unlocked the room door. I waited in my room for a call from down stairs saying that I had a package come in. I walked down stairs and Lyra's Dragonight handed me a small box with my name on it. I nodded to her and went back to my room. I knew that I was not alone in the room as I unwrapped the box.

"Lyra, you have out done your self this time..." I mumbled as I got the last of the wrapping off and found another layer of highly decorated wrapping paper. I took a small knife and just cut the box open because of the amount of paper and I was getting annoyed. I fond out that there was another six different types of paper after I cut it up with the knife.

"i know you three are here..." I said as I took the small red and white poke ball from the now shredded box. And I sat on my bed. The three Shadow trade members reveled them selfs after I threw my knife on the other side of the room.

"Here is the QwilFish you three wanted," I threw It at one of them and as soon as he caught it they all disappeared.

I woke up early in the morning, and I paid for the hotel room and left. I had my pokemon Fly to Nacrene city. I walked to The Pin Wheel forest entrance and I waited for Colress. I wasn't waiting long, when he walked up to me. We exchanged a few words of greeting and entered the forest. He was going on and on about how the poison from the bug types here could be used as anti poison for antidotes. I could feel the presence of the shadow trade, and I could tell that Colress didn't notice at all. I felt something prick the back of my neck, and what ever it was suddenly made me stop. I reached up to my nck with my had and pulled a small dart out of my skin. I dropped it on the ground for I knew my hell was about start.

* * *

Who knew Mei could be so devious?!


	6. intentional Pain or not?

Aurthur's note: You all may be wondering WHY Mei poisoned her self, and just so you know I'm wondering that too.

Hey! thank you all again for reading, and I hope you enjoy! I STILL don't own Pokémon -o- and/or anything related to it.

Well here is the story unless Thunder has anything to say about it...

Thunder:...I will find a new box... and this time I wouldn't come out, until there is more then ten reviews! (I'm still debating on how many reviews)*not realizing he is being watched*

* * *

-June 27th-

-Christoph-

Even after a day of thinking about the weird dream that I had, I still felt that It wasn't a dream. Or maybe I was still in a dream. How could I know? I didn't speak since the incident, and don't plan on speaking for a LONG wile. My parents weren't at the house today and I didn't feel like dealing with Nancy today, so I slowly walked downstairs (for the first time since the funeral) and locked the door. I walked back to my room, and as I reached the stairs I fond that my little brother and sister were looking at me like, Who is that, that is NOT the brother we have known all our life.

I just looked away from them, and went back up the stairs. to my room where I didn't do anything, but sleep, and morn.

* * *

-Hugh-

-June 27th-

For about the thousandth time, I punched the wall leaving a gaping hole in it. I knew that was not the usual way to grieve, but for me it was more normal then you think. I knew the shadow trade were behind this, there were the only ones capable of doing so. I punched the wall again this time making my hand bleed, but I didn't care. I watched the blood drip from my hand to the floor, staining the powder covered surface. I grabbed my jacket, and went out the door, to find Mei's murderers. But I was going to need some help. And after that, we needed to get information from the only one who knew anything about the shadow trade. (who wasn't dead or still in team plasma.)

* * *

-Nancy-

-June 27th-

Kyouhei was crying less then usual which gave me a little hope. Either he was starting to recover or he was dehydrated. Either way at least he was trying to speak to me. I heard a knock on the door but Kyouhei made no move to get it so I walked over and answered it.

"Hugh?" I asked as he barged past me (him being typical Hugh) and went to Kyouhei's room.

"Hey, what...what do you think your-" I tried stopping him, underline TRIED.

"Get up we're leaving!" He said and got Kyouhei's jacket out of the closet.

"No..." He mumbled.

"I know who killed Mei and we ARE getting revenge NOW!"

"...Fine, I'll come..." I watched as elven words made Kyouhei, get up for the first time in days.

* * *

-June 27th (still)-

-Christoph (again)-

I let Nancy bag on my door down stairs. My little sibling weren't allowed to open the door, so I let the pounding continue. I rolled over on my bed, and ignored the sounds from down stairs as they grow louder. Then something shattered through my window. I looked at a brick with a note rubber banded to it. I got up and picked it up, avoiding the glass shards. I picked it up and it said

_Duck_

'_what? what is that suppose-' _I jumped back as another brick smashed in through the all ready broken window. It almost hit me, in the head, and that brick had another note on it.

_Get your lazy ass up and get down stairs, if not you will soon find out what will happen. By the way we can smell your reek from down here, that or it's Kyouhei.  
_

_'This is not Nancy's handwriting... Or her manurers...' I thought in panic,_

I then looked back up to the window. I cautiously looked out and there were three people. One of them getting ready to brake the door down.

* * *

-June 27th (yup, still the same day...-0-)-

-Colress-

I shook the thought away that Mei, wasn't really dead and I was just imagining things last night. But I couldn't. So to distract my self I tried to find some sort of text book, or anything with any source of knowledge. But I'm even to distracted to even do that.

"Colress?... What are you doing?" Christina, who had come into the same room I was in asked. And I being so distracted and all, was under a table. (but didn't notice he was under a table)

"Oh Christi-" I tried standing up and hit my head really hard.

"Ow..." I got out from under the table.

"I didn't see you there..." I said will rubbing my head.

"You've been acting strange all morning... is something wrong?" She asked me and tilted her head in a way that made her look even more like Mei when she was curious.

"Fine, Fine, I'm just fine!" I said getting a nervous. And I turned around and ran right into the table. So know not only did my head hurt, now I couldn't feel my leg.

"COLRESS! No! Everything is NOT fine!" She made me sit in one of the hard wooden chairs next to me. She had a similar, feel to her like Mei did, and I couldn't take it any more.

* * *

Note: How do you think this id going? Who's next?

* * *

-June 27th-

-Kyouhei-

i didn't know or care where I was at the moment. Some glass fell from the sky next to me.

'_why couldn't it just land on me...?' _I thought and was about to walk away.

"Hey Kyouhei!?" Hugh's to annoying voice came from behind me.

"What do you want know?" I mumbled illegibly under my breath.

"You." I turned in shock as Hugh picked me up, (like a battering ram) And charged towards the door.

"HUGH! NO!" I heard Nancy's voice, and thought

'_is He going to put me out of my misery?' _then everything went black, or white, I didn't know witch. (sorry bad black and white gaming joke)

* * *

So here id chap 6... I think... Well I hope you liked and Thunder still hasn't found another box, (_I burned dem all... Shhh... don't tell him that)_ Well R&R (rate & review) And please read the next chaps when they come out! (and sorry about the battering ram part... I need to put something in here that ISN'T depressing)


	7. Curtisee Run away

Well I cant believe how much of this is already done! and Like always I don't own Pokemon, or anything related to it. But I sure with I did... Also Christina, She is not a real poke character I made her up, just cause I needed some one to be there, and why she is living with Colress... well only Arceus knows...

* * *

-June 27th (Again)-

-Colress-

Christina, She wouldn't let me do ANYTHING. If I tried to stand to get something, she would push me back down into the chair, then ask me what I wanted. I was annoying as hell, and considering that having a bruised leg would make her freak out. I'm just glad she didn't know me when I was still apart of Team Plasma. Team Plasma- the worst thing that someone could chose to be apart of, even if it was for science. I frowned and tried to think of something, but like before I was still distracted and couldn't think of anything.

* * *

-June 27th (yes lots of stuff happened on this day)-

-Nancy-

"HUGH! WHAT the HELL is wrong with you!" I wasn't shocked that when Hugh used Kyouhei as a Battering Ram that it wouldn't work. I mean not only does Curtis likes his privacy, but one time when I was bored I put his Address on the Internet and made a hash tag to go with it saying that this is were Christoph lives. So now he has huge pad locks on his door to prevent stuff like that from happening, again.

"Lots of stuff I guess..." Hugh shrugged and walked back to the door leaving Kyouhei on the ground.

"I see stars..." I could barely hear Kyouhei say, but at least he wasn't depressed.

"Maybe he will have forgotten about Mei and stop being a bump on a log." Hugh said, I knew he didn't mean it, I mean if you just look at him you can tell that he is just hiding his emotions better then most people.

"Well at least he shows his emotions!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah so? It's not like I want people to know I'm soft, so I learn to deal with this kind of stuff." He was looking at the door as he said that. Then started Walking backwards counting his steps.

"What are you doing know?" I watched him back up. He didn't reply and he just kept walking.

"TWENTY FIVE! CURTIS THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I looked to the window, hoping Curtis would reply, but I just saw his hand, he was flipping us off.

"YOUR LOSS!" Hugh yelled and started running towards the door.

* * *

-June 27th-

-Christoph-

I could hear every one down below yelling at each other. At least I thought they were yelling at each other until I heard my name. Then I looked out my window, (just my eyes over the rim) and saw Hugh charging the door.

'_idiot...'_ I thought and heard a huge crash com from down stairs, fallowed by my little siblings screaming.

"CURTIS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I heard some yelling, and foot steps, but nothing came up stairs.

'_not like they would even be able to get me out of here.'_ I thought as I stood back up casting one last look out the window before going back to lay on my bed. But Hugh was there giving me an evil smug smile.

* * *

-June 27th-

-Nancy (again)-

There was a bunch of noise coming from Curtis's house and I was getting ready to go in and find out what in the world was going on. When a bunch of stuff came out the busted window. Then a sound that was familiar to when my brother fell down three flights of stairs at a hotel last week. I waited for a while when Hugh came out of the house dragging (literally) Curtis. Curtis looked like nothing was going on, with his arms crossed and his head tilted forward. If he was sitting I could have easily mistaken him for sleeping.

"WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!?" i demanded stomping up to Hugh.

"I just got his Lazy ass out side!" He growled at me. He then walked past me to where Kyouhei was still on the ground mumbling about stars. Hugh grabbed the back of his jacket collar like he was holding Curtis's and started dragging them both to Arceus knows where.

'_I can't trust Hugh alone with those two...' _i thought regrettably,

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" I started to chase after him.

* * *

-June 27th-

-Hugh-

I had no Idea where exactly I was going but I knew I needed to find the stupid scientist. The last person to be with Mei before she fell ill. I was blinded by rage as walked down the street with the two lumps of dead weight dragging behind me. One Curtis who could had been sleeping. Then second Kyouhei who was now crying, right after screaming that the little Ponyta will never have home. He was probably referring to a stupid movie he used to watch about a stupid Ponyta that wandered into the woods. She got lost Blah, Blah, Blah, and like all kids movies lived happily ever after when reunited with it's parents.

"Hugh! ...How ...are you... still going...?" Nancy said behind me.

"AND... your dragging two people behind you!" She sighed and started to run to catch up to me.

"No they are not people!" I yelled at her, then mumbled. "Not anymore..." She wasn't suppose to hear me say the last part but she did.

"So you DO care!" She sounded to happy, so I started walking faster.

"Where are we even going!?" She said from behind me.

"I Have no Fucking clue! OKAY!?" I was getting ready to snap.

"Well do you know the reason behind doing this then?"

"YES! TO FIND OUT WHO KILLED MEI!"

"And so now we are just wandering the streets of DriftVill looking for your first suspect?" She started running to catch up with me again.

"NO!" I dropped both Curtis and Kyouhei for the first time. I had snapped. "NO WE ARE LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO KNOWS ABOUT MY FIRST THREE YEAH THREE SUSPECTS!" I yelled at her. I didn't care if people were watching or not. I just kept yelling. "WE ARE LOOKING FOR THE LAST PERSON TO SEE MEI BEFORE SHE WAS POISONED!"

"Uhhh, Hugh?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!"

"Ummm... Curtis... He just got up and ran..." She pointed to some place behind me.

* * *

Hehe... So here is FINALLY chapter seven... But I always thought Hugh would have snapped BEFORE Mei "Died"... Well thank you for reading don't forget to R&R see you next time and... well... Hope you liked! (And Sorry for the short chapter)


	8. Shattered

I don't own anything that has to do with pokemon...

Hey every one!, thanks again for reading! Hope you like the New Chapter!

Thunder: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ALL THE BOXES!?

Lolz: *smirk*_** I **_didn't do anything!

Thunder: You DID do something... and I WILL get to the bottom of it!

* * *

-June 27th-

-Christoph-

As soon as Hugh had let me go, I bolted. Sadly because I was traveling ever region but the one I live in, I had no clue where I actually was.

'_don't look back... just keep running-'_

"CURTIS GET BACK HERE!" Hugh was catching up to me.

_'don't look ba-'_ "AHH" Hugh had tackled me.

"Curtis said something!" Nancy had caught up as well.

"Yeah so what if I did? And Hugh GET OFF OF ME!" My voice was hoarse from lack of using it.

"So the Ponyta does get a home?" Kyouhei was laughing uncontrollably.

"NO THE DAMN PONYTA GOT HIT BY A CAR!" Hugh yelled. Witch made Kyouhei cry even more then before.

"Hugh! What in the name of Arceus is wrong with you? First you knock his brain lose then! Then you crush the only dream from his childhood that he remembers!"

"So, it was a stupid movie..." Hugh finally got off of me, but he grabbed my jacket collar before I had a chance to run.

"Kyouhei! Can. You. Walk?" Hugh spaced out each word as if he was talking to some one from another planet. And when no answer came he grabbed Kyouhei's collar and started to drag the both of us. Again.

* * *

-June 27th-

-Hugh-

"So?... are you just going to drag them around the entire city looking for some one who might not even be here!?... your not listening to me are you!?... HUGH ARCEUS DAMN IT!" Nancy hadn't shut up for nearly a half hour and I was getting ready the knock her out and leave her in the middle of the road. She still didn't get the point of me not answering her so I stopped and let her catch up to me.

"LOOK! I have a good idea as to WHERE we are going... SO CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP TILE WE GET THERE!?"

"Well since you asked SO nicely I-" She started to say something with an arrogant reply.

"I said SHUT UP!" I yelled at her and began to trudge ahead again.

We arived to an apartment complex and to make sure Curtis wouldn't run away again I tied his hand to Kyouhie's.

"There, now come on you two..." I walked towards the lobby.

"Hugh... there are three of us!" Nancy said with her super annoying high pitched voice.

"Well maybe I wasn't talking to you!" I yelled at her as we all went through the revolving doors.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the front desk came asked as we came in.

"YES," I cleared my throat, "Yes, we are wondering if a man lives here, he is extremely tall, has blond hair-"

"That sounds like about fifteen people-"

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! AND he has a blue spiral thing sticking out of his head..."

"Oh, yes... He is in apartment twenty three..." She looked happy, TO happy.

"Thank you ma'am," Nancy said but I had already started to walk away.

"Why, are you eating your self...? ...are you made of chocolate?"

"Kyouhei! NO one is made of cho- Curtis... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" It did look like he was eating him self.

"Trying to get away from the likes of YOU!"

"Well to bad..." I grabbed his Jacket collar (again) before he could do anything. Cut the rope I used to tie him the Kyouhei, and stared to drag (only) Curtis behind me.

* * *

-June 27th-

-Colress-

I had finally convinced Cristina that my leg was fine, and that it didn't hurt much. So she went to the kitchen cause she said that we could both use something to eat.

'_man she can get REALLY annoying... kind of like Mei'_ My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and was about to open the door when I heard voices from out side.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?" Some one that I feel I should remember yelled but there voice was muffled by the think wood of the door. I opened the door, and to my surprise the last four (well besides Mei) people I thought I would never see again were standing out side my door.

"COLRESS!" The one who I only remembered to be Mei's brother yelled out suddenly.

"Hey, Kyouhei finally snapped out it!" The one who looked like a Qwilfish was stuck on his head said.

"WHY ARE WE HERE... wait how did I get here... the last thing I remember is getting my head hit really hard..."

I closed the door before they could continue there little argument.

"HEY WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT MEI!" One of them said, but I kept walking back to the dinning room.

"Who was at the door?"

"Some telemarketers..." I said.

"So now we're telemarketers?" I jumped as I realized I didn't lock the door behind me.

"YES!... umm... No?..." I was still recovering from the fact they were in my house, Well Apartment. I heard a crash from behind me, and all of us turned to she Christina. She was standing there with a broken glass in her hands, and what I hoped wasn't blood dripping from them.

"I... I didn't know that there were going to be guests..." She almost looked scared at the fact that they were here.

"To be truthful... neither did I..." I gave her a weak smile before turning back to the four other people who had spooked her so bad. They had all looked like they had seen a ghost or something. Well at least untile the Qwilfish look-a-like spoke up.

"We need to ask you some questions about the shadow Trade... and now."

* * *

So... here is chapter eight! and well thats all I really have to say! So... bye and thanks for reading! (I guess that wasn't ALL I need to say after all!)


	9. Grave Diggers

So If my first plan was to do a 10 chapter story... I am going to need to wrap this up fast... or I could just ditch that idea... Well anyways! I don't own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon!

Thunder: T_T I am very mad at you!

Lolz: and WHY is that?

Thunder: You typed that you burned ALL of the boxes...

Lolz: did I? Did I REALLY?

* * *

-June 27th (still)-

-Hugh-

I stared at the scientist not even looking at who he was speaking to behind him. But when he had turned back to Nancy, Kyouhei, Curtis, and I. I got a small glimpse of her and I could have sworn I had just saw Mei, so I chose to think it was my imagination.

"We need to ask you some questions about the shadow Trade... and now." I said after I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Why?" He looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"BECAUSE, I have a feeling if we can find them, we will find out more about-"

"HEY GUYS!" Kyouhei's voice came from the other room. "You might want to come see this!" He said more urgently. I looked at Colress and ran in to see what he was yelling about. I found him pointing at a TV set in the room. I walked over next to him to see what got him so paranoid. I looked at the screen, and the news was on showing a grave yard. Every thing looked normal at first, but then the camera zoomed in on a freshly dug pile of dirt. Some one had dug up a grave, and not just any grave Mei's.

* * *

-June 27th-

-Colress-

The four people ran into my living room, I watched them leave with a frown on my face. I turned back to Christina who looked as though she was told she had twelve hours to live.

"Are you Okay?" I asked as I approached the shorter woman.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine..." She looked down at the glass on the floor and she bent down to pick it up. I then realized her hand was bleeding.

'_my turn to be an annoying doctor...' _I thought and stopped her from touching the glass.

"No, you are going to sit down while I tend to your hand." I moved a chair over for her to sit on but she was back on the floor picking up the glass.

'_your defiantly just as stubborn as Mei...' _I thought and realized that I had found yet another thing to relate her to Mei.

I sighed and went to the kitchen to get the broom. When I walked back the large pieces of glass were gone and Christina was just sitting in the chair staring at her blooded hands.

"Why are they here?..." I heard her mumble.

"What do mean?" I asked her. She looked at me with scared eyes. Apparently I wasn't suppose to hear her say that.

"COLRESS!" One of the "guest" yelled out from the other room.

"What now?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"Some... Some one dug up Mei's grave... and smashed her head stone..."The only girl who was with them was mumbling.

"What!" i looked from all of them to the TV, I saw the gave yard. But then the channel changed to commercials. One of them picked up the remote and changed it to another news station. It was the same story.

"_So your saying that the grave robbers who dug this left a note?" _the anchor man said

"_Thats right Bill, they left a note that read,_

_this was suppose to be an _

_enemy in this coffin, not a _

_bouquet of wilting flowers,_

_ and a necklace._

_-Team Plasma"_

The screen flicked off and the Qwilfish boy was in my face. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He pointed at me.

"You came here to talk about the Shadow Trade, so I will tell you about the Shadow Trade." I ignored his comment and continued with telling them all I knew about the Shadow Trade, witch wasn't much to begin with.

* * *

-June 27th-

-Christoph-

As soon as I realized that Hugh was to busy trying to get the information that he wanted to notice me. So I slipped away. I was walking towards the room we were in previously, to find that the woman who was here before was gone. But in her place was a note on the table. I would have just glanced at it and walked away but, my name was on it. I picked it up and walked out the door.

As soon as I was a way's away from the apartment i opened the note.

_Curtis, you are such an idiot to walk out BEFORE_

_reading this... but nether the less this still might work._

_I know you met Mei some where recently before she _

_was lost, but where? Get there by 7:00 P.M. tonight_

_If you maybe want to see her again. She is not dead,_

_And I am the only one who is in contact with her._

_-Christina_

* * *

Cliffy! ^.^ so how do you think this is going? Don't forget to R&R and hope you liked the ninth chapter!_  
_


	10. Sight Seeing

Hello! well here is Chapter ten, Thunder is still trying to find another box and like always I do not own any form of Pokemon!

Thunder: That was a quick disclaimer...

Lolz: That's the point...

Thunder: I'm saying you forgot to answer the questions...

Lolz: Oh yah!, K so I got some questions on the last chapter, like WHY Mei is doing this?... well to be truthful It is to give the story drama and I have no clue what-so-ever!

So ON to the story!

Thunder: T_T your hopeless...

* * *

-June 27th-

-Christoph-

I was in the Marina Tunnel like the note said. Even though it just to go where I met up with Mei recently before she... Vanished? Yeah lets say Vanished. I was getting impatient, and was getting ready to leave. Well I was leaving.

"Why are you so stupid?" I asked my self under my breath and kept walking.

"Curtis?" I stopped when I heard some ones voice.

* * *

-June 28th (yes the date FINALLY changed!)-

-Hugh-

I still couldn't believe that Curtis had just left right in the middle of everything that was going on. I was getting ready to leave when my mom called me into the living room.

"What now?" I asked.

"Look..." She pointed to the TV. I looked to were she was pointing, and I saw Curtis. Except he was dressed as Idol Christoph.

"He got his job back?!" I asked no one in particular. My X-transceiver started to ring. I answered it and Nancy's face was on the screen.

"How did you get my number?"

"Kyouhei gave it to me cause I needed to ask if you know where Curtis is he isn't at his-"

"He's on TV, he got his job back." I said and hung up. I was walking towards the door, when I heard some peoples voices from out side. I looked through the window so see if anyone was there. And I was actually surprised when I saw the shadow Triad. One of them, who I assumed was the leader of the three started pointing and then they disappeared. But the thing I didn't understand was why he pointed to him self then to my house then to his neck. Then everything sank in. They knew that I knew what they did.

* * *

-June 28th-

-Kyouhei-

I was still a bit depressed about the whole Mei dieing, and whatnot. But know I was walking around outside. The mail man came and dropped off some bills. I was flipping through them when I found an envelope with my name on it. But there was no address, or return address. I opened it slowly. And when I got the paper out of the envelope I started to skim over it. Then I got confused... so I stared over and read it.

_Kyouhei... I know you will not believe what your reading... but_

_I'm alive... I also know you have know Idea who wrought this and _

_that your not very good at figuring things out... so it's you sister.  
_

_Yes I am writing this and I know you will think it is a prank or something _

_so I know you will want proof... so I will wright down something only_

_you and I know about... YOU still watch Run Away Pony EVERY _

_Christmas and on your birthday. It was your favorite movie as a kid _

_and still is. Know... look out the window, up stairs in the secret room we _

_found as five year olds. Make sure mom or dad don't see you do this but _

_just do it._

_-Love your ever so slightly younger sister Mei._

Not having any other thing to do I decided I would do as the letter said and go to the secret room Mei and I had found do long ago. Once I was there, I looked out the window to see my sister pokemon team. Serperior, her starter saw me and cried out. All of the others saw me and moved reveling my sister.

* * *

YEAH! YET ANOTHER SUER SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry iner insanity starting to come for I am running out of ideas! If you the readers have Ideas, I will most certainly love to hear them, and I would most certainly give you credit for the chapters that I may use the Idea in! So thanks for reading and hope you liked!

Thunder: (I know you didn't!)

Gallade: So your starting that again?

Thunder:! Can't you knock before suddenly appearing out of no ware!?

Gallade: But that takes the fun out of it!

Lolz: *Watch the two from a distance* Wow... they never change...


	11. Somethings never change

hello again! Thank you all for reading and sorry I haven't up dated for a wile... just got back from vaykay and well not a very good one at that... well anyway I don't own pokemon or anything related to it so... on to what ever chapter this is! twelve, eleven... witch ever one this is...

* * *

-June 28th-

-Colress-

I couldn't find Christina, and for some reason that bothered me. Well she does remind me of Mei, But that doesn't really give me much of a reason to worry. I am not the kind of person who gets worried over others very often. I was getting ready to head out and find her when the I heard the door open, then close.

"Christina?" I called.

"Yeah, it's me!" She called back. She walked into the living room were I was and sat down on the couch in a kind of childish way. With her legs crossed and her leaning forward. Just like Mei always did when I saw her... really any where.

'_stop comparing her to Mei!'_ I scolded and tried to focus on what was on TV. Only after sitting there for nearly ten minuets did I realize that the TV wasn't even on. Sighing and shaking my head simultaneously I grabbed the remote and turned on a random channel not even noticing what was on. I wasn't paying attention to it any more then I have really any thing else for that matter.

"Colress?... I didn't know you were a Christoph fan..." Christina suddenly said out of the blue.

"What?" I looked up from my attempt of thinking.

"I didn't know you were a Christoph fan..." She said, apparently again and pointed to the TV screen. I fallowed her gesture.

"Oh... I didn't notice... that... um... what was on..." I said.

"I figured!... well I did cause you have been so distracted lately..." She gave me a look similar to how Mei would look at me when she had a question about anything that I was researching. Even if she knew she wouldn't understand my explanation she would still ask.

'_Stop it!'_ I yelled at my self barely noticing I got up that I nearly tipped the lamp over.

* * *

-June 28th-

-Christoph-

Sighing and falling on to the couch, I was probably able to sleep for a week.

'_I don't remember work being so hard!' _I thought. Getting ready to fall asleep I heard a knock at the door. My siblings were still not allowed to answer the door and my parents weren't home so I sighed, yet again and stood up. Walking over to the door I opened it and to my surprise it was Hugh.

"What do you want?" I asked still mad about what happened the day before.

"I was hoping I could crash here, for a day or two..." He said, but not as a question.

"No," I was closing the door.

"LOOK!" He yelled and I looked at him.

"WHAT!" I yelled back.

"Your the only friend I can turn to..." He sighed.

"YOU consider ME a friend?" I was dumbfounded in disbelief.

"No... but Kyouhei's Mom hates me for reasons I don't want to bring up and... well you are like the only other person I know that my parents know..." He said a little to slowly.

"Fine..." I mumbled cause I really didn't want my parents to come home again and finding the door busted down.

* * *

-June 28th-

-Kyouhei-

for once I felt happy to be alive. I was walking around casstila city with Nancy. We had just shared some Casstila cone Ice cream and I was about to take her to work. To be truthful I was in a LALA kind of mood if that is what you want to call it.

"Kyouhei?..." Nancy asked me. She looked worried.

"Yeeeesss?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You were all bummed yesterday and now your like on top of the world..." She looked as though deep in thought.

"Well, I have a little secret for you!" I chimed.

"What would that be?"

I leaned closer to her so only she could hear me. "Mei's not dead." I smirked, pecked her on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

Well sorry for yet another short chap, and from here I hope that this will get a bit funnyer and hope you liked! don't forget to R&R and if you want you can PM me with Ideas too!


	12. Peices of a new puzzle

So I hope you people are enjoying the story so far and please don't for get to R&R... I could probably up load faster if more people did, some people take for granted how much it could actually help... well I don't own pokemon, and or anything related to it and I hope you like the chap!

* * *

-Nancy-

-June 28th-

Kyouhei, had lost it... That was the only thing my mind could come up with to explain what he told me. But it would explain, why her coffin was supposedly empty. But Team Plasma, will be Team Plasma, and them being them selves they would lie. Thats that. Calling my manager, I was a little surprised when he answered right away.

"Yeah, Nancy... were are you?" He sounded mad.

"I'm about two blocks away, and I need you to send me a list of the closest, Asylums Please." I requested.

"You know, I will send the list, but I'm not even going to ask anymore..." My manager sighed.

"Good cause I wasn't going to tell you anyways," I said a wide smile plastered on my face.

'Kyouhei... I just hope you know I'm doing this to help you...' I thought as I hung up, and an E-mail message came up on my X-transceiver screen.

* * *

-Hugh-

-June 28th-

I don't know what I was expecting. A Mansion Yes, A small every day home No. Sure I've broken in here before but I was like a robot, I need to find Curtis and thats all that registered. At the moment I was lounging on the couch, and Curtis was standing there giving me the evil eye.

"Why do you need to crash here for a day or two?" Curtis, seemed a "bit" Pissed.

"Reasons." I said.

"Yeah, well what kind of reason?..." He was tapping his foot, like the annoying gym leader back in Aspertia. A.K. A. My father.

"Just, reasons." I shrugged.

"Okay, if you won't answer that, how about as to WHY Kyouhei's mother hates you?" He said

"No comment," I said quickly.

"Well if you won't tell me, I guess I could just call Nancy, and she could get it out of you," He said and reached for the X-transceiver on the table.

Basically jumping out of my skin I grabbed th X-transceiver, and threw it across the room.

"NOT N-O-T HAPPENING!" I said, mainly because I didn't want her to rant ON and ON about pointless things.

"I'm Pretty sure I know how to spell not, and that was my old X-transceiver... N-O-T the one I actually use." He smirked.

* * *

Authors note: I'm not even going where that conversation is leading...

* * *

-Kyouhei-

-28th-

'What is going on?!' I thought as I looked out my bed room window and saw two huge dudes. One of them had a dolly... Not the toys little girls play with, but the kind that you use to wheel around something like a washing machine or something. But this one is shaped like a person.

Then the other guy had something that looked like a coat... but the zipper was on the back of it.

Now I was under my bed as the creepy people knocked on the door.  
I could hear my mother answer the door down stairs, and she sounded shocked and worried. about what I didn't know. Thats when I heard some foot steps coming up the stairs. And I saw one of the dudes (huge) feet about ten inches from my face. He turned, and it looked like he was leaving, when I was suddenly pulled out from under the safety of my bed.

* * *

-Colress-

-June 28th-

"See?... THATS what I'm talking about... you've been so distracted lately, and now your tipping over innocent lamps..." Christina, was now getting on my nerves.

"Is it your research?... You never talk about it anymore..." She looked worried now.

Sighing. I looked to the lamp. When I realized I don't remember ever getting it.

"No, it's not about my research, that was actually going pretty well, and... Where did this lamp even come from!?" I asked.

"Stop trying to avoid whats really going on... I'm guessing you have hit a speed bump in your research, and your just trying to cover it up... OR you have run out of funding money. And you aren't used to that happening because when you were in team plasma, every thing was just handed to you." She said and stud up. "Now, I am going to go to the store, because you sir, are out of bread." And she just left.

I sat down trying to piece together what she just told me. When It hit me. I had never told Christina I was ever apart of Team Plasma.

* * *

So hope you all liked, and Thanks for reading. Don't forget to R&R ... and sorry for the short chapter, and how long it took me to up load!


	13. More Confessions

Wow... Chapter 13... never thought I'd see the day that happened. So I might be in a rush will this chap... cause I want to get it out before school rolls around...(that didn't happen...) ad so yeah... Not an owner of Pokemon, or as my father calls it pokemans... but same thing...

* * *

-Kyouhei-

-June 28th-

When I finally realized what was happening, I was already in a straight jacket. Yelling that I'm not a crazy loon, the two guys just started to laugh at me.

'_you know you're not crazy... Yet... So at least put on a little bit of a show...' _ I thought pretending to be giving up. When one of the two came closer to me, he pat me on the head and said I was being a good boy... So I bit him.

"You little shit!" He yelled out shaking his hand.

"Oh, com on! It's not like he can bite that hard!" The other man had walked over now and was gesturing to me. I tried to lean forward to bite him too, but what ever they had strapped me to fell over and in stead I got a mouth full of dirt.

* * *

-Hugh-

-June 28th-

"I have the right to sue you... YOU KNOW THAT! I KNOW YOU DO!" I yelled, extremely annoyed. I was tied to a door. How the hell Nancy managed that, and by herself... is far beyond me.

"Nancy." I said angrily. "Get me down FROM HERE!" I yelled starting to struggle. She ignored me.

"Here, Christoph," She said and threw a key at him. I looked at the ropes, and there was a pad lock connecting to the tens of ropes that there were.

"Now, I need to go, before our manager finds out... so See you later! Ta Ta!" And with that Nancy walked out the door.

"Curtis. Get. Me. Down."

"Nope, either you will be there until Nancy gets off work," He looked at his X-Transceiver. "It is about 11:35 A M Now, and she will be back around hmmm... maybe, 9, 10. Your pick" He said shrugging.

"I won't tell you OR Nancy till I'm off this fucking door." I said, my right eye starting to twitch.

"Okay, then we're waiting on Nancy," Curtis started to walk away.

"NO! Ahem- I mean, Wait... Give me the key and I WILL tell you." I promised.

* * *

-Christoph-

-June 28th-

Glancing over my shoulder, I gave Hugh, a small frown.

"Just give me the key, and I WILL tell you," He said again. I glanced to the small, ridged idem in my hand. Hugh may be a huge push over but he doesn't lie as much as you would think. Sighing I walked back over to him, and placed the key in his hand.

"Fine, I gave you the key, now, tell me-" I said, as the key slipped from his hand, and clanked to the floor.

"Oh, COME ON!" He started to hit the back of his head against the door behind him.

"I did give you the key, and you did promise, so? Tell me." I said, a slightly devious smile forming on in my lips.

"What!? That CAN'T count!" He argued.

"Nope, I gave you the key, so... spill." I said, not budging or looking away from him.

"Fine..."

* * *

-Colress-

-June 28th-

What ever was going on was FAR beyond me... and even Science. I had no idea that was even possible. So I was trying to go threw the scientific method in my head, and every time I got to step five... I had to start over. This was getting on my nerves and just thinking about it actually made my brain hurt. So I went to more basic ways to figure something out. Or way I would consider desperate. Such as pinching my thigh to see if I'm sleeping.

No.

Or even retracing my steps, witch I had been doing frequently... so I got up. What ever was going threw my head was even more farfetched then before. Quickly scribbling a not and leaving it on the door for Christina, I walked out side. It was colder then before but that didn't stop me, from going to Pin wheel Forest.

* * *

-Christa- (this is a first... I think)

-June 28th-

"You said WHAT!?" I glanced away from the screen and down onto the floor. The video chat was the last thing on my mind, but I guess, I was here, might as well call.

"Calm down, he's been so distracted lately I don't even think he noticed..." I sighed, and looked back on to the monitor. It was blank. She was coming to Unova, and there was no way for me to stop her... Sighing again, I ended the call, and thanked Nurse Joy, before going to the market to get some more Breed.

* * *

-Nancy-

-June 28th-

I had to get back to my interview that I was already late for. It wasn't like me to be late, but I guess, today is different. The pokemon league champion-My boyfriend- Or Kyouhei, was officially on his way to... what my manager calls a loony bin. I had just ignored a call from him... well more like nine calls. I sighed. I guess what Christoph asked me a couple weeks ago, wasn't all that bad... "Why did I ever sign that stupid contract?..." I repeated the sentence to my self under my breath. At a time like this even THAT sounds logical.

'_what am I going to do with out you...'_ I thought silently and looked up at the cloudy sky. '_At least it's not-'_ I started to think, and suddenly, a drop of water hit my dead in the forehead. "Raining..." I sighed, and started a brisk walk to get to work.


End file.
